Stab until it Breaks
by Kirea-K
Summary: This is a special one-shot dedication to Kara and Lisa. You know who you are and why this is for you. Hope it makes you laugh. Not romantic, not fluffy, cruel to the T bear... my "Tarantino" day. Rated M for blodshed. Let me know what you think :-


For a second Cristina lost sight of reality and saw red. She couldn't believe Teddy's latest remark. How dared she! She didn't know a damned thing about Owen and herself. How did she dare mentioning Owen while working? Causing Cristina lose concentration to take over the surgery was lame, and making it sound as if they were something special together was a low blow. She saw it in Teddy's eyes that she was smiling behind the mask. That had not been an innocent comment turned awkward; that had been a poisoned dart all the way.

Was it the same woman that not so long ago had been calling her unprofessional? Holy crap! Who was being unprofessional now? Cristina looked down and stared at the scalpel. Since Teddy had taken over, she was doing nothing with it; just holding it tightly.

Slowly, she raised her hand to her eye-level and watched the scalpel, blood still tainting it. For a second she did nothing, just stared at it, as mesmerized. Then, without thinking; with a quick and swift move, she made a fast pass at Teddy's throat and cut her jugular vein. For a split second, nobody was able to react; not even Teddy. She just stood frozen, her hand still on the open cavity on the patient with her blood sprinkling from the cut, most of it landing on Cristina and the nearest nurse, who had left the OR screaming. All the others in the OR unable to understand what was going on.

Not surprisingly, Cristina was the first to react. She shouted at Jackson to continue the operation while she "took care" of Dr. Altman. With a loud "thump" Teddy fell to the floor, as the OR recovered its usual rhythm; well, that might be a bit exaggerated, since everyone was shouting and trying to see what was going on between Cristina and the Teddy-bear while keeping the patient alive. After all, it was not his fault that Teddy had it coming. It was not that everyone in the hospital liked Yang; it was that everyone had wanted to kill Teddy at least once in the few months she had been among them. She had not made herself really popular around the hospital pathetically whining around Owen, one day moping, the following dancing around; both her attitudes equally annoying. On the other side, it was a bad precedent to have residents slaughtering attendings all over the place. It was after all a soap-operish hospital with interns, residents and attendings screwing their way around. What if all of them wanted to kill the attendings after an "on call" encounter or breaking up with them? That could become a blood shed.

But Cristina didn't care about the discussion going on among the operating crew around the patient, or the conclusion they reached about slaughtering mentors. All that she could do, while stabbing Teddy further in the chest, was feeling the joy run through her veins. God, it felt good! At first she stabbed timidly, but then she got heated and lost count of the number of wounds she had inflicted on storm desert Barbie. By then Teddy was as dead as a doornail, an appropriate simile since as everybody knew the cardio surgeon was "a sucker for Christmas" and surely loved Dicken's story. Cristina just could not help laughing at the thought. She knew she would have to pay for it later, but once she was in, she might as well enjoy it in full…so, back to stabbing... Being realistic, she was not that rational; she was just enraged at all the harm Teddy had done to Owen and her in the last months. She might have forgiven being hurt herself, but god helped anyone making Owen suffer. He was too good for that crap, and Teddy was going to pay.

Then, as if her enthusiasm had been too much, her scalpel blade broke. "Crap!" She shouted, "now that I was doing so well… need to file a complaint to the manufacturer" she mumbled. Was then all the fun over? She wondered about getting another scalpel, but with the lifeless body of Blondie so close, she decided to follow her instincts. After removing her gloves, she just began ripping her flesh with her bare nails. It felt good; primal, violent; she felt alive for the first time in a long time. It was even better than hard core surgery. She might have found that operating on hearts was just second best to ripping flesh open with her bare hands… hey, now that she was on it, Ms. Higgins from 509 was still on the waiting list for a heart. Teddy would surely be a donor... Oh, what a great idea, combining both of her passions! For an instant she paused and dried her forehead with her sleeve. Looking up to the operating table she asked. "Can anyone go and prepare Ms. Higgins for a transplant? Think I have the perfect heart for her!" she said, breaking Teddy's sternum and a couple of ribs to reach for her heart. She chuckled when she touched her heart for the first time... so; she did have a big heart, as Owen had told her. She just never thought it had been literally meant, she continued, unable to stop the laughing… or was it giggling? Cristina Yang was giggling? She couldn't believe it herself, she didn't do giggling… but… well, she normally wouldn't do killing either, so, what the hell. Extracting Teddy's heart carefully from her chest to put it on the side table had been the end of that stupid triangle, as Meredith would call it. The only unfortunate part was that she would probably land in jail. Would Owen go visit her? She did hope so, would miss him and sex terribly. Now that she thought about it, it may not have been such a great idea to kill the Teddy bear, even if it had been a great high… well, what was done, was done…

"Cristina!" she heard, "Cristina!" It was Jackson whispering to her. "Are you OK?" he asked. "You look distracted" he continued from her side, waking her up from her daydreaming.

Cristina looked around, a bit confused. Teddy was still alive and operating on the patient and Cristina had just been holding her scalpel in front of her eyes, mesmerized. The feeling had been so intense that Cristina couldn't believe it had not happened. She could still feel Teddy's heart beating in her hands, and her blood soaking her scrubs. She looked at her mentor, who was concentrated and happily telling the whole OR an annoying story about Bambi around her garden. The resident she felt a tad guilty about the dream she had just have, and how good it had felt. She knew she wouldn't cross the like to actually harm Teddy (mainly for several practical reasons) Still, it had been so good, that she hoped she would never meet Teddy in a dark place while holding a sharp scalpel in her hands… or did she actually hope she would?


End file.
